Naruto: Nidaime Kyuubi
by R1pp3R
Summary: An incident in the past makes Naruto to get stronger. He will make sure to bring peace to this cursed shinobi world so that there wont be more suffering. Fem!Characters Godlike!Naruro Fem!Sasuke Fem!Kyuubi EternalMangekyoSharingan!Naruto. CURRENTLY WORKING ON 6-TH CHAPTER!
1. The Begginning of a legend

**Yo ,everybody! This story will be about Naruto having Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and turning himself to Hanyou (half-human, half-demon). Sharingan!Naruto ; Strong!Godlike!Naruto Harem!Naruto ; Fem!Sasuke ; Fem!Chars (Not all) **

**I got the idea from a story which i dont remember the name or author but everything besides the beginning is different!**

**Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND ANY CHARACHTERS IN IT !**

-=Octomber 3'rd, Konoha playground, 17:34=-

The day was slowly but surely getting to its end. At the park were two 8 year old kids, one a boy with bright yellow hair, a pair of cerulean blue eye's and 3 whisker marks on each cheek. Next to him was his sister, straight shoulder lenght yellow hair, purple eye's and 2 whisker marks on each cheek. The boys name was Naruto, his sister was always teasing him by calling him 'Fishcake', which actually was what his name meant. And the girls name Megumi which meant 'Blessing', for Naruto she indeed was one. They saved each other from the path called loneliness.

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead and yelled "MY NAME MEANS 'MAELSTORM, NOT 'FISHCAKE' !"

Megumi lifted her hand's in defensive act and said "Ok, Ok. Sorry... _fishcake" _she whispered the last part and started chuckling.

That was when their two best and only friends, yes their two best and ONLY friends that they could TRUST appeared! It's not normal for kids to have trusting issues, but if the one of the child is a jinchuuriki and the other one his sister it appears to be not so impossible.

Their so called 'friends' were holding their hands behind their backs. First kid was named Tenzo and was quiet skinny for his age, he had straight short light brown hair, brown eyes. The second kid was named Yakushiba and was a bit fat for his age but not too much, he had spiky dark short hair and green eyes. They both were looking at the Uzumaki twins with hatred, disgust and impatience. Naruto and Megumi was shocked, the look in their eyes meant one thing and this thing was that they wanted them dead.

'Oh no, no,no. No and them, why are we so hated' Both Uzumaki's thought in unison, tears started to form.

"Let's finish these _filthy _traitors Tenzo, so we can be known as heroes!" Said Yakushiba as he got into stance holding kitchen knife in one hand, his friend did the same and nodded, impatience was rolling of them in waves.

"I-I though we were f-friends?" Said Naruto sobbing that they just lost their best friends, if they could be considered one.

"Our parents told us that you were thiefs and murderers just like that Orochimaru guy, now DIE!" Tenzo said shouting the last part and they both started dashing towards the Uzumaki's in attemp to kill.

'S-so its just because the adults w-we cant have normal life like the other k-kid's' They thought as the pain written on their faces turned to anger their heart's started beating twice as fast as before and they looked at each other and what they saw shocked them.

"S-Sh-Sharingan ?!" The now confused Uzumaki's stuttered, they were about to lose their lives so there wastn't time to be confused and they knew it. Megumi caught both of Tenzo's hands just before he could stab her, as Naruto did the same with Yakushiba. Tenzo and Yakushiba's eyes widened in realization as they saw the eyes of their ex-friends.

"You stole Uchiha's sharingan! Dad was right you are just monsters!" Tenzo shouted and became angry.

"Lets just kill them and maybe the Uchiha's will let us in their clan for returning the sharingan!" said Yakushiba

"NO ONE KILL'S MY SISTER/BROTHER!" Megumi and Naruto yelled furiously at the same time and took their weapons from them and stabbed them. Megumi thrusted the knife through Tenzo's eye socket thus stabbing his brain killing him instantly.

"Wha-?! Aaaghh" was all Yakushiba could say before Naruto plunged his knife through his chest and let the body fall to the concrete.

"L-let's go Megumi" Said teary Naruto, Megumi just nodded not being able to find the words to say. They started walking off sad. Megumi stopped and said "N-n-nii-chan my e-eyes are s-stinging" Naruto stopped in his tracks as his eyes started stinging too "Mine a-are stinging too, must be something about t-the sharingan" he said as he turned back to his sister, they both pointed their fingers at each other and shouted.

"YOUR EYES HAVE CHANGED!" indeed they have. Megumi's eyes were red with black circle around the pupil. Naruto's eyes were red just like all other sharingans but were a bit more interesting, it was like his pupil was stretched like 'Y' but this wasn't why it was more interesting, it was because this 'Y' was continuing to his sclera, it looked like it splitted his eye to 3.

Suddently Megumi started to cough blood and fell to the ground behind her lifeless body stood bloodied Yakushiba he was holding the 2 knives from before.

" MEGUMI! " Naruto shouted and tears started forming under his eyes, his eyes turned red with slit pupils.

**"YOUR SO GONNA DIE FOR THIS !" **He scared the shit out of the poor bastard. And before his oponent could blink his head was rolling on the ground as Naruto continued to break every single bone of the now headless corpse of Yakushiba.

After a few minutes of punching, kicking and ripping he grew tired, even more tears started to flow down his eyes.

He looked to his sister's dead body, clenched his already bloody fists and went next to her.

"Even if you wont be with me in the future... i will make sure you can see the future through my eyes" He said as he got closer to his precious one that he wasn't able to protect. He took her right eye from the socket and replaced it with his one. The pain was nothing he have felt before... and he have gone through alot of pain and hatred. He repeated the process with the left eye. After he was done his eyes hurt, it felt like someone was plunging senbon to his eyes but this feeling turned to the feeling of power he felt _indestructible. _But this power was too much for his little untrained body so he fell to the ground unconcsious.

When he wakes up he would GET information about his parents from the Old man. If our blonde hero doesn't get the information he want's he pretty surely would FIND the information he want's.

**Well, thats it for now. Hope you enjoyed it, this is my 1'st fanfic so drop a review so i can se my mistakes :)**

**VOTE IN THE REVIEWS ** **FOR WHICH CHARACTER WILL BE FEMALE (And names maybe?)**

**YOUR CHOISES ARE:**

**-KIBA INUZUKA**

**-NEJI HYUUGA**

**-ROCK LEE**

**-GAARA NO SABAKU**

**-SHINO ABURAME**

**-SHIKAMARU NARA**

**-OROCHIMARU (YES, IF YOU CHOOSE HIM TO BE FEM. 'SHE' CAN BE PART OF THE HAREM TOO)**

**-JIRAIYA **

**-KABUTO **

**-KONOHAMARU (WHAT? IT'S NOT EVERYDAY YOU SEE FEM. KONOHAMARU.)**

**-ZABUZA**

**-HAKU**

**-CHOJURO (ITS RARE. ACTUALLY I'VE NEVER SEEN )**

**-KAKASHI**

**-DEIDARA**

**-HIDAN**

**Already fem. characters: Sasuke Uchiha; Kyuubi**

**also name ideas are appreciated**

**Also about Naruto's dojutsu, Im going to make him able to use kamui and izanagi without losing his eye and will make him able to use genjutsu over the 5 sense's (like Yakumo Kurama's- genjutsu does damage) just by looking to their eyes. Yes i know that he will be too strong but hey! this is godlike naruto fic... besides i am planning on making him immortal :P.**


	2. Path to the light

**Hello everyone! THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! But srsly this is my first fic and i didn't ever expect this much favorites and viewers!**

**I was going to update yesterday but i didn't know how and my story got deleted and i started writing it again...(told ya, im new!)**

**Anyways. Lets move onto the story!**

****"Human talking"

'Human thinking'

**"Biiju taking"**

**'Biiju thinking'**

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS IN IT!**

-=Mindscape=-

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Naruto woke up in a sewer, holding his head. His whole body felt weak.

'_Ughh, where am i ?' _he started looking around until he heard weak growling. He didn't know why but he headed to where he heard the sound, and honestly he didn't care anymore.

He walked several minutes, which felt like hours. But at the last he was there. He was in front of large cage, only small piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' was holding the cage from opening. When he looked inside he could see something moving inside the darkness.

**'When they're new their expressions are priceless *Maniacal cacling*. Lets just hope the poor bastard doesn't die from panic** **attack' **thought the Kyuubi, still wearing the 'grin of idiocy'.

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE MORTAL!"** Shouted the Kyuubi as he bumped into the cage for more effect, expecting the blonde to shiver in fear in his might. But what he saw was not fear, it was...umm it was... well actually he wasn't able to describe it. The blonde was just staring at him, not answering his question, enraging the huge fox further.

**"COME HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" **The Kyuubi yelled, still irritated from the boys actions. Said boy just nodded and went closer to the gates of the cage. Kyuubi knew something was wrong, the boy was never this much stupid, and from what he knew, the Mangekyo didn't had any side effects of making its user as dumb as _THIS!_ He didn't saw any lie in the boys eyes, maybe the dumb blonde be ready to die but he wasn't. So he decided to ask.

**"I knew you was stupid, but this... is just a whole new level of stupidness! WHAT THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" **The fox shouted the last part. This mortal was getting on his nerves!

"You know all i know right?" the fox nodded trying to calm his anger "then you must know 'what the f*ck is wrong with me'" The blonde said and took a deep breath and huffed.

"I dont have a goal in my existence, i wasn't able to protect Megumi, so what is the point in becoming a hokage when i wastn't able to protect only one person, _let alone a whole village_... and now i understand that even if i bocome hokage the people wont respect me. The villagers are too scared to open their eyes to the truth, they think that i destroyed half of the village when actually you did it" The boy said, suprising the fox, the blondes voice didn't had any malice or hatred in it.

**"Naruto... first of all, didn't you tell Megumi that she would see the future through** **your eyes? I'm pretty sure to do that you must be alive" **Naruto chuckled a bit at this but knew it was the truth **"Second, you wouldn't be able to be hokage even if you was stronger then the current one, to be the hokage people must trust you and i'm sure this wouldn't be easy, Heck you probably would need to safe the willage from a biiju to be trusted. And the last but not least... i did destroy the village but i was under a sharingan genjutsu, from some kind of freak that thinks that he is Madara Uchiha, when he hardly was even as half as strong as him... and besides what would i gain from destroying some kind of stupid village full of ignorant, stupid, dumb, arrogant, selfish, greedy, ugly, weak..."**

"I get the idea..." Naruto stopped him before he could fall asleep.

**"...By the way, you are from the stupid and dumb ones."** Kyuubi added with a smirk.

"Well... i was expecting you to add these insults earlier, so im a bit suprised" Kyuubi was once again furious, he still wasn't able to anger or even make him shiver! This damn MORTAL!

****"...Thank you... for opening my eyes to the truth. By the way... whats your name and what are you?" Naruto asked

**"My name is Kyuubi and... ARE YOU BLIND? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT IM A GODDAMN FOX?!" **Yelled the kyuubi

"Well the rabbit ears made me suspicious." Naruto joked. He saw that the fox was going to shout but he interrupted 'him'.

"I was just kidding" This made kyuubi relax a bit, but he was still angered as an 8 year old kid was toying with him.

"Now seriously, its rude to call people by names given to them by others, if the Ichibis name is Shukaku, then why the Kyuubi won't have one. And by 'what are you' i meant you are male or female. I think female because i can't see any _bell's and a snake _hanging around" Naruto said

**"Quite smart, aren't ya, brat?" **The fox said with a smirk.**"My name is Kuremi. And yes, im female" **Kuremi finished.

"Ok, i'll call you Remi-chan. And do you have a human form or something like that?" Asked Naruto with a slight smile on his face.

She blushed a little at the nickname and then said **"Idiot! The biiju's are basically summoning animals which have part of the Juubi's power sealed in us, making us immortal!"**

"Sorry,sorry...you could have said it calmly. Damn! You almost blew up my eardrums..." Said our blonde rubbing his ears. Kuremi smirked satisfied at the sight, at least she was able to inflict a bit of pain on this stubborn brat!

"What would you do if you had human form in and out of the seal?" Asked Naruto, still in pain from her yelling.

**"Well out of the seal i would join some village and be a shinobi and countinuedly would do S-ranked missions. You, humans are strange. You are having fun by annihilating enemies while the kage is paying you for this!" **Naruto sweatdropped at her antics.

**"And on my free-time, i would...*giggling perverslely*... find you... drag you somewhere comfortably and...*starts drooling*" **But was interupted by a blushing Naruto.

"I... see...what about if you was in the seal?" Asked Naruto

*Gigling perverslely & Drooling*

"Well this is... interesting..." Said Naruto still blushing.

**"What? Wouldn't the almighty Naruto-sama want to have a sex-slave?" **Kuremi said, trying to hold down her drooling.

"I wouldn't mind but... as you put it... it kinda sounds more like i would be the sex-slave." He said and looked at her still drooling form.

"Oookay... see ya later, Remi-chan!" Naruto said waving at her for goodbye but stopped whe she called for him.

**"Wait! I know you want to be stronger and information about your family, so rest for now because you will go to the hokage library tonight and find information about your family but also take some scrolls to be able to copy down some jutsu's. And also, when your done with your training for the day, and go to sleep i want you to come here so i can train you with your Sharingan/Rinnegan hibrid dojutsu. Yes your eyes are not simply Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, but don't get too happy because your eyes most likely will have just Ying/Yang release and affinity to the 5 main elements. Soo bye for now" **She took a deep breath after all she had said and vawed to him with her tails.

Naruto just stood there for a few minutes before nodding and dissapearing from sight

-=The day after the incident, Konoha hospital, 10:37=-

Naruto woke up just to see Sarutobi Hiruzen, Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku with sad smiles and tears on their faces, indicating they were sad.

"Naruto-kun, im sorry" said the sandaime

Naruto just stood there and nodded

"Thank you for the kindness Hokage-Jiji, Teuchi-Jiji, Ayame-nee-chan. But you have work to do. I don't want to sound like im shooing you away but im tired." said Naruto with sad smile on his face.

"We understand, Naruto-kun" said Hiruzen, both Ichirakus nodded.

"Be safe, Naruto" Ayame told him. He just nodded

"I'll tell Iruka that you wont be in the academy tomorrow." Hiruzen said.

"Thanks." muttered the blonde.

Then the three left for their jobs.

5 mins later

'Tonight i will need to be in my best form.' Naruto thought and went to sleep.  
_

**That's it for now!**

**Don't worry Kuremi will have human form in the further chapters (next chapter maybe?)**

**and as for the votings!**

**EVERY CHARACTER TO HAVE 5+ VOTES WILL BE FEM!**

**BYE... AND VOTES ARE STILL ARE RUNNING SO DROP A REVIEW EVEN IF YOUR A GUEST!**


	3. A Good Day

**Hello everyone! **

**I'll try making chapters a bit longer from now on... and think before writing :D.**

**What i mean is that in the reviews CruxisRemnants said 'I wonder how a 8 year old kid is supposed to know what in hell is a sex-slave !' ...and well as i think about it, it makes me think that i was just pressing random buttons on the keyboard while writing. Well lets say that he asked the hokage 'Why Megumi doesn't have a dick' or something of that sort and Hiruzen explained...****_very_**** detailed.**

**Anyways... lets stop talking about my stupidness... for now at least.**

**"Biiju talking"**

**'Bijuu thinking'**

****"Human talking'

"Human thinking"

"Background sound"

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

-=Octomber 4-th, Konoha hospital, 19:32=-

"Your time is up, _brat. _Get out of this hospital, before i call ANBU for disturbing the incoming patients!" a doctor said as he smirked arrogantly at the thought of getting rid of the 'demon brat'.

"with pleasure" was the answer he got. 'how can i disturb the patients when they're not even here?'

_"you will get your 'birth-day present' soon, demon" _whispered the doctor as he watched the retreating form of the blonde, but Naruto heard him easily with his enhanced senses.

'we'll see...' evil but yet innocent smirk appeared on his face as he headed to his home

-=Naruto's appartment, 23:47=-

'Im ready Remi-chan!' Naruto told his tenant

**'Good, just don't make too much noise and make sure no one knows who you are or the villagers would most likely want your head.' **was the answer he got as he nodded and put on an anbu mask with 4 eyeholes, the third hole being on the forehead and the fourth on the chin. Each eyehole had 2 red oval circles around them, beak on the place of the mouth and 2 sharp fox ears with the inner side painted red (Menma's mask from the last movie!). He made minor henge to just turn his hair black and put on a black cloak(akatsuki cloak without red clouds) to not show his body built and then the whiskered boy activated his dojutsu and left the appartment.

Before he was kicked out of the hospital from the not so nice doctor he figured that to activate or deactivate his Mangekyo he needed just to pulse a little bit of chakra to his eyes, which meant that his chakra wasn't being drained from keeping his dojutsu active. Kuremi told him that it was probably because his dojutsu was sharingan/rinnegan hybrid, even if the sharingan was the more dominant one.

-=Hokage tower, 23:58=-

We see our blonde hero sneaking into the hokage library, where are all the information on the clans, village secrets and jutsus are held.

'Im in! soo... where should i start first?' Naruto looked around trying to be sure that no one was there.

**' If you want to search for your parents i suggest you search the clans sector and if nothing comes go to search in the village secrets'** Answered his tenant.

The now brunette youth nodded and went to search the clans sector, and started his search.

He was sure he would find the information he wanted in the sector 'U' for either 'Uzumaki' or 'Uchiha' but came empty handed. Still he didn't gave up, he checked in the other clans information, but still nothing. This took him whole hour.

'Damn... i think i might just give up' his eyes were showing hopelessnes.

**'You haven't checked in the village secrets yet' **stated Kuremi

'what would be the reason for my parents being in the village secrets?' he asked his tenant

**'Well... you are holding the most powerfull bijuu in your stomach, i think thats a good reason' **Kuremi answered her jailor

'I still don't hold high hopes, Remi-chan' he said and went to check the village secrets sector.

When he was there he was even more hopeless. ALL of the scrolls had seals on them and he didn't know anything about seals, the only thing he knew was that they could kill you easily... paper bomb was a fine example.

He starter to retreat untill in the corner of his eye something took his attention. It was a medium sized scroll, its seal was removed! He went to see what it was about, when he closed the distance he saw a liquid on top of the scroll.

'Someone has cried?' Naruto took the scroll in his hands looking at it carefully. He opened the scroll and started reading. The scroll stated that he was Yondaime hokage's son and would be given the estate when jonin level.

The scroll was written and signed from the Yondaime. What suprised him was that at the bottom of the scroll was something written.

_'Hiruzen-sama, if anyone forces their way through the estate they will be fried,electroduced and cutted from the defense seals that i put. And even Jiyuri-sensei can't break those seals if she can't get close to draw the contra-seals. Make sure the council understands this! As for Naruto and Megumi... Make sure they know that me and Kushina love them! And to be able to enter their rightfull home *teardrop* _(Naruto starts crying) _just put some of your blood on the seal of the gate'_

__Naruto was happy, yet sad. He was happy that their parents loved them but sad because he wouldn't be able to see them again. _Neither Megumi._ He closed the scroll and put it back.

"I'll make you proud tou-san, kaa-san, Megumi-chan. I PROMISE" he said the last part a bit louder as he pumped his fist into the air, his eyes gleaming with determination.

**'Naruto-kun...'** this got him by suprise, she have never called him '-kun' before, even if he met her half a day ago.

'hmm...?' he waited her to finish.

**'You are the best host i can dream of' **she said with soft voice filled with admiration. Even if the whole world was against the boy he not just seemed but actually was ready to think about others before himself.

'Well i am thankfull for you for being my friend... after all the humans have done to you, you are still able to trust a mere human like me.' Answered the brunette as he too admired his tenant. For his race she was just a weapon used to destroy everything in its path, but for him she was a caring and loving woman which was too hurt to be herself and acts as everyone see's her, a 'Demon'.

**'I think you should start copying jutsus because it will take some time, and we don't need to be captured...'**

The jinchuuriki nodded, took 2 small scrolls from the inner pockets of his cloak and wen't to copy every jutsu he finds.

1 hour passed he got everything copied as fast as possible, without leaving a detail.

He was done. Now he would go to his fathers compound, take any jutsu scroll and try to find information why does he have the sharingan. And tomorrow he most likely would sneak into the Uchiha compound to find more about using the sharingan and his Mangekyo.

Naruto wasn't able to believe how easily an 8 year old was able sneak in the hokage tower, he was wondering how the village was still standing.

-=Naruto's appartment, 03:21=-

The houses door opened and a guy with black hair, mask and black cloak entered. Soon there was a poof of smoke and the persons hair was now blonde, he took his mask off and it was no other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha?

"I would never even think that my grandfather was Madara Uchiha!" said and tired yet excited Naruto.

**'Indeed, i would never even think about you being siblings with him. I mean you are his full opposite!' **Kuremi was suprised also

"Tomorrow is gonna be a loong day... i need to improve and i hardly believe that the villagers let me... I think about that forest of death area but they say even for a jonin that place is hell..." the blonde was talking to himself

**'Don't worry, if something goes wrong i'll give you my chakra, besides there won't be anyone to interrupt your training!' **stater Kuremi

"Yeah, think your right. Besides its better deadly training than no training at all. I'm tired, we'll talk about the training tomorrow." the blonde responded and wen't to shower. When he took his shower he just put on some pajama pants, not bothering to wear a shirt and digged under the sheets.

"Good night, Remi-chan" said the whiskered blonde before closing his eyes

**'Good night, Naruto-kun' **she too closed her eyes and drifter to the land of dreams.

**That's it for now guys!**

**and yes Jiyuri is Jiraya, Orochimaru will be fem too.**

**That was the longest chapter i've done so far and hopefully i think this chapter won't be fail as the previous one :D!**

**The next Chapter will be Naruto's training, Sneaking to the Uchiha compound and hopefully a time-skip to the Uchiha massacre! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :)**


	4. A Strange Boy

**Hello guys! **

**I would tell you i had very tight schedule and wasn't able to update, but we all know that this would be a lie now, don't we? **

**To be honest, i didn't knew what exactly to write and decided to wait until some idea pops into my mind... but it didn't ^_^'. So i won't change anything and make it go as i planned from the beggining!**

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

-=Octomber 5-th, Naruto's Apartment, 06:30=-

Zzz...

Zzzz...

Zzzzz...

Beep-Beep-Beep...

*BOOM*

*THUMP*

An explosion threw Naruto to the other side of the room, windows broke and the door 'opened' like a gate!

**'Raaarrghh! MY EARS!. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, GAKI!?' **a very, _Very _angry fox shouted in the boys head, making him wince in pain and get up from the crater in the wall.

'What does it look like im doing? I hate getting up early!' The boy defended himself.

**'IT LOOKS LIKE YOU ARE TRYING TO GET REVENGE ON THE CLOCK FOR WAKING YOU UP! COULDN'T YOU JUST SMACK, CRUSH OR JUST THROW IT OUT OF THE WINDOW?! ARE TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF? SERIOUSLY WHO DOES SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!' **was the response he got.

-=Somewhere else=-

"Aa...Aaa... ACHUUU!" a blonde girl around 12 sneezed

"Hmmm... A fellow artist found the meaning of true art, Hn" the girl nodded and went back to training...errr... exploding things.

-=Back at Naruto's Apartment=-

'Does the almighty Kuremi-sama care soo much for my health?' He said with smirk.

**'... i seriously thing about breaking this seal and escaping this place before you succeed to kill us both...' **his tenant responded with annoyed tone

'don't be like that Remi-chan, i would never hurt you! Besides i didn't blew myself for nothing!' Kuremi raised an eyebrow at this.

**'And mind if i ask... why did you blow half of your apartment while you were still inside?' **she started to realize something about naruto... he wasn't an idiot... he was INSANELY STUPID DUMB IDIOT!

'well first of all...' he started with serious tone.

'... the adrenaline from the explosion woke me up, because only 3 hours of sleep is not exactly enought for an 8 year old child, jinchuuriki or not, and i won't need hours to get ready for training so we can start right on ...' Kuremi knew it was true, but seriously? An explosion to wake himself up? He could just take a cold shower and it could have the same effects without getting injured.

**'Any other reason?' **She was getting annoyed, the boy was smart sometimes... but sometimes he was so stupid that it wasn't even funny.

'... second reason is... i need to go to the academy... the old man will come any moment because of the explosion now and i will tell him to let me rest for today because of my 'injuries', which will be healed for about an hour so we won't have to go to the academy' This actually was not a bad idea, it was good idea even. He could go to train without every academy instructor being on his ass.

'...But the best reason is...' she waited him to complete what he had to say.

'...i have never knew how it felt blowing yourself up...' And there was he again... the anti-Nara Naruto, his logic can fuck up the smartest persons mind!

-=Inside Konoha=-

"Aa..aa... ACHUU!" A snake masked ANBU sneezed, dashing with her comrades and the hokage.

"Hmmm... A fellow sadist is enjoying his day, huh?" A sadistic grin appeared under her mask.

-=Back at Naruto's Apartment=-

**'For a second i thought you were getting smarter...' **she muttered with a sigh. Right then an squad of ANBU came in with the hokage coming after them with a worried expression on his face. The ANBU were wearing masks. The masks they wore were: Dog, Snake and _Brow Beast _with green ANBU uniform...wait, what?

"Naruto-kun! Who did this to you?" Asked the worried hokage

"Me!" The blonde answered with a cheery smile on his face!

**'WHAT! You are blowing yourself up to not go to the academy and then you are telling him the truth? Don't you think he will get suspicious?' **Kuremi stated

'Well yes but... im not good at lying, and he will get even more suspicious at what possibly can i hide from him and will send ANBU to watch me the whole day.' She could see her jailors logic. She now knew that Naruto was not stupid guy... no, he actually was too smart for his age... but was just strange.

"WHAT?" The hokage and ANBU shouted in unison.

"Why would you blow your own apartment up while you are still inside, gaki?" The Snake masked ANBU woman asked curiously.

"Well... how do i say it..." he scratched the back of his head with one hand, a sheepish grin on his face.

"lets just say...I have never tried waking up with an explosion, and i like new feelings..." he was still grinning like an idiot

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" Hiruzen shouted using BIG HEAD no Jutsu, making him hold his ears in pain.

"Oh-hoo... a fellow sadist, eh, gaki?" The snake masked ANBU took of her mask to show her beatiful face, making him blush.

"Anko, we are supposed to hide our identity when on duty." The dog masked ANBU said calmly.

"MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL KAKASHI IS RIGHT. I MAITO GAI WOULD NEVER TELL ANYONE MY TRUE IDENTITY, IT WOULD BE MOST UNYOUTHFULL THING TO DO. I ALSO WOULD NEVER TELL ANYONE ABOUT OUR ABILITIES IN COMBAT AND NEVER TELL THEM THAT I AM TAIJUTSU SPECIALIST AND KAKASHI HATAKE IS NINJU-hmgmgm" He was interupted when the now identified Kakashi put his hand on his mouth and with the other hand slapper his head and muttered something like 'why me'.

"Nice squad you have there..." said Naruto to Anko, both watching the scene.

"Don't remind me." was the reply he got

Naruto looked at his room... it was not a pretty sight, his bed was destroyed, the wooden floor shattered under the pressure of the explosion, the wall next to the window was gone and the civilians were watching and hoping that the 'demon' atleast has lost some limbs, poor idiots...they were not even close, naruto was already healed, only evidence of the explosion was the tattered pajama pants he wore. However the thing that made Naruto reconsider not doing this anymore was *sniff* half of his *sniff* ramen supply were now just pool on the floor, making him cry anime tears.

'When i think about it... i can't blow my apartment up every time i wan't training. What do you think i should tell him Remi-chan? This will be only temporary, before the old man gets suspicious and starts following every move i make.' He asked his tenant

**'Heh...I'm not good at lying, but i can easily fool people around if i wan't to. Just say what i tell you to...' **he mentally nodded.

"OLD MAN!" shouted Naruto. Snapping them out of their fight.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" the hokage asked, his face red form embarassment

"Can you train me to join ANBU?" everyone except Anko widened their eyes at his statement. Anko was starting to like this guy more and more. The blonde was just like her at his age.

"This is something i cannot do Naruto-kun. It is to dangerous for you." Hiruzen stated

"It can't be as dangerous as this village is. Heh...at least for me." they lowered their heads in shame, but Anko had a sad smile on her face, the blonde was like a younger male version of herself.

"...Besides, it's not the only reason for me wanting to join ANBU.." Naruto sit on the floor his smile faded as he closed his eyes. They didn't know what he was trying to say.

He opened his cold icy blue eyes.

"*huff*...I have the..." he stopped in mid-sentence creating dramatic pause.

"Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan." he said emotionlessly. They widened their eyes, shocked for a moment... before they all started to laught their asses off, rolling on the ground, holding their stomachs.

'well i... expected this...' he sweatdropped -_-'.

'let's see... how will they react' he would be the last one laughting... well, actually he and Kuremi...but you get the idea.

**'Don't drag this too much... i wan't to see their faces... give them heart attack and make me proud!' **She was not able to wait she needed to see their faces. It was great that her and her containers personality was somewhat similar.

The 3 ANBU and the Hokage darted to their feet when they felt the demonic chakra. They were ready to subdue the jinchuuriki when they stopped in their tracks with WTF expression in the faces of the ANBU while the hokage just stood there like a gaping fish. They were staring at Narutos mangekyo.

"Pfffft-Hahahahahhaa" it was Narutos turn to laught. He was rolling on the floor holdung his stomach. This continued for a few minutes, he didn't had any power left to laught anymore. The 4 guests just stood there, deep in thoughts. There was a complete silence. Until Naruto wen't in front of them and started waving his hands in front of their shocked faces.

'uhh...i think i broke them...' he said to his tenant, and they started laughting...again!

At the last, Kakashi was the first one to come out of his stupor.

He formed Ram seal and shouted 'Kai', but still the blonde's mangekyo stayed active.

"Naruto... how do you have the sharingan?" the others came out of their dazed states and went next to Kakashi and waited for an answer.

"I did not stole it, if you are trying to say that i did." they nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Old man, i think you know what the civilians would do... or rather try if they found out about this." Hiruzen nodded

"You are right Naruto-kun y-" the hokage wasn't able to finish.

"But Hokage-sama, hes too young, he will get himself killed, you are sending him to his death!" Kakashi interuped the hokage with concern about the blondes life.

"Kakashi, hes not joining ANBU yet. He will be trained until he is at least jounin rank and then will join the ANBU. I trust Naruto-kun with all my being, he will be strong without you even noticing." He said with a warm grandfatherly smile. Kakashi nodded muttering something like 'i hope so'.

"Naruto-kun, Your senseis will be: Maito Gai- Tai jutsu; Anko Mitarashi- Stealth, Torture Itachi Uchiha: Sharingan Usage; Kakashi Hatake: Nin Jutsu and Shisui Uchiha: Sharingan Genjutsu. Your training will start today, come to my office at 10:00, undestood?" the hokage asked the blonde and got 'hai' in resonse.

"Do we have a word in the matter?" Asked Anko.

"No" Said the hokage with warm smile making her huff in annoyance, hiding the fact that she would be happy teaching the blonde.

**-=Timeskip-4 years later****=-**

Naruto is now 12 years old, he is wearing ANBU attire with his fox mask on his hand. A facemask is hiding the lower half of his face (Kakashi's facemask) and black ring's around his eyes indicading that he is not having much time for sleeping (like Gaara).

In the past four years he has learned a lot of stuff, he was considered prodigy of the ninja arts. He surpassed his teachers, by pure determination, even when he was sleeping, he was training with Kuremi on his Yin/Yang Release.

With Gai as his sensei his tai jutsu scyrocketed. He created or rather combined several styles and made one of konoha's deadliest, fastest and hardest to understand styles. He still didn't name it, but it combined the flexibility of the Hebi-style(Hebi- snake), the speed and power of Goken ('Strong Fist'- Gai's tai jutsu style) and the precision of the Juuken(Hyuuga's 'Gentle fist'). With this style he was able to handle 5-10 Jounins on strictly taijutsu match with Gai being one of them without the weights!

From Anko he learned how to have fun...umm.. Torture&Interrogation training? He created torturing methods which made even Anko jealous! His method inflicted maximum pain but minimum damage...atleast external, but it wasn't enought to kill the... patient ?

From Itachi he learned how to use his Mangekyo. Itachi was suprised that his sharingan can stay only in its mangekyo form, but was shocked when he told him that it wasn't draining his chakra. Naruto learned about Kamui. With it he was able to take on Konoha's best Jounins and the hokage at the same time on ALL out match and come out without even a scratch! But the best thing about kamui was because it had pocket dimension and he was able to teleport there not only himself but also objects! Why this would be the best about kamui you ask? Well, because he won't have to worry about people stealing his...RAMEN!

Kakashi got the shock of his life when Naruto's paper split into 5 sections. The first part crumbled, sparks started flying, they got stronger and stronger and when they died down there wasn't any paper left! The second part became wet and TURNED into water molecules! The third part started splitting until there wasn't any paper left to split apart! The fourth part turned to stone, it didn't turn to dust but solid stone! The fifth part stayed floating in the air for a few seconds then...BOOM... A huge fiery explosion! Naruto was learning ninjutsu at tremendous rate! He learned every jutsu at Kakashi's arsenal for 3 months!

From Shisui Naruto learned only the basics of sharingan genjutsu. Shisui was telling him that he will have better grasp for things if he learned them by himself. It indeed was true...half-true maybe? He ended up sneaking in the uchiha compound and learning about the 'KOTOAMATSUKAMI' and 'IZANAGI', and that it was created from his grandfather. KOTOAMATSUKAMI basicly was adding comands to the subconsiousness to the humans/Bijuu's mind and activates it on certain circumstances. Shisui was astonished about Naruto's mangekyo, because it could kill you just by looking at your eyes...litterally. The genjutsu Naruto's eyes were casting were including all the 5 senses, which means that you can't break the genjutsu until you are not unconsious and if you die in the genjutsu you die in the real world too! The most astonishing thing was that when Naruto tried IZANAGI, he didn't lost his eye, it just drained a lot of chakra.

He was now able to copy living beings with his YIN/YANG release, thanks to Kuremi he was able to come this far.

He also learned his father's two signature justsu: Hiraishin and Rasengan. However he didn't use the hiraishin a lot. But with the rasengan it was another story. He was able to add his element to the rasengan. And with the help of his tenant he came up with new version of the rasengan, which was named 'RASENDAMA'. Yes he came to this idea when on one of his ANBU missions he faced the yonbi jinchuriki. It was not a good encounter... especially for iwa. He used 'KOTOAMATSUKAMI' and destroyed quarter of their forces with the help of their OWN jinchuriki!

He learned all of the jutsu's in the village including the one's in the forbidden scroll.

With 'Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei' he was able to talk to Megumi several times. But Edo Tensei was just temporary solution, it bind's a soul to humans body which is the sacrifice but after time the souls in the body start conflicting with each other and the body dies, ending the jutsu. Which means that he will need a soulles living body, which means that he will need to copy Megumi's body with his YIN/YANG Release... but this was just a theory.

We are now in the hokages office, our blonde standing in front of the kage's desk with a pleading look.

"Hmm... very well, i understand. Go to the academy tomorrow at 09:00...and don't be late!" Hiruzen said with a small smile and narrowed his eyes at the last sentence.

"Okay. Thanks Old man, see ya" Naruto said and waved his hand before dissapearing with Hiraishin.

Why would a kage level elite anbu would want to be a sensei to bunch of snot nosed brats? Simple he wouldn't. He didn't had the nerves for such thing.

Naruto made a promise to his brother figure to make sure that his little sister is safe, before he left because of certain... circumstances.

**That's it for now.**

**See ya!**


	5. Revenge, Ramen and Academy!

**Hi guys! **

**I'm happy with all of the revievs and thank you for your compliments, gentlemen. And as you probaly already know that his sister is GOING to get revived ('Kuchiyose :Complete/Perfect Edo Tensei' or somethin like that i think i will call it.). And if you wanted to know, will Kuremi (Kyuubi) be in the harem? my answer is yes she will be... and no she will not have human 'form/mode', Naruto will give her a human body wich will be her human form, and that will be when he becomes truly immortal (What? You didn't think that he will be Zoophile did you?). But for now lets not break the suprise, everything will be explained later.**

**In this story i will make naruto a funny guy most of the time but when pissed he will turn into mass murdering psicho (Anko was his sensei, what did you expect?)**

** DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**-=09:00, Namikaze Compound=-**

Beep-Beep-Beeb

*Crash*

The clock next to our blondes bed was destroyed... along with the table.

Naruto opened his eyes and growled.

"And that's why i don't like sleeping..." said Naruto to himself.

**'Because you need to wake up?' **his dear Remi-chan said weakly waking from her daily...uhmm, weekly dose of sleep.

'Pretty much.' he added mentally.

He stood up from his bed and got dressed with his usual outfit (Anbu style pants with shuriken holster strapped to his right leg, Long sleeved black shirt and as always his facemask.(Think what Kakashi weared during his fight vs Kakuzu))

"First stop- Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto said before activating his mangekyo and dissapearing with his Kamui.

**-=09:03, Ichiraku Ramen Shop=-**

Behind the counter stood a man in his late 30's and his daughter, They were Teuchi and Ayame Icihraku. They were talking to each other when there was sudden voice that called

"Yo, Ojii-san, Nee-chan!" They both turned their attention to the masked blonde customer.

"Hey Naruto, the usual?" asked Teuchi

"As always, Old man!" The 'old man' mumbled something about 'disrespectfull youngsters' and went to cook the orders.

"So, Naruto. Is it true you will be genin?" Ayame asked trying to hold back her laughter but still chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, awesome right?" he answered with some weird eyesmile n_n. At this Ayame raised an eyebrow but left it at that, she tought that maybe he is trying to have a vacantion or something. A few minutes passed with the two teenagers chatting about missions, ramen and etc.

"Here is your order Naruto, 5 miso ramer and 5 pork ramen, i made them extra spicy just how you like them" Said Teuchi coming with two plates with ramen putting them in front of Naruto, whose mask was starting to become wet, probably because he was drooling...

"Itadakimasu!" said our blonde, his voice slightly higher tone then when he was talking, he removed his facemask showing his whisker marks, making Ayame blush an started inhaling his ramen... Under a minute all 10 bowls of ramen were empty.

"You didn't get satisfying revenge against your clock when you woke up, am i right?" Asked Ayame, slightly shocked at the boys speed when it came to annihilating ramen.

"Yep. I just puched it and it became part of the floor...along with the table. " Naruto said scratching the back of his head, while the two Ichiraku's just sweatdropped ^_^' . Naruto pulled his facemask up and stood to his feet.

"I'll go now, i think im still going too early for the academy, but i have nothing better to do, See ya!" said Naruto as placed the money on the counter before activating his Mangekyo and then left with kamui.

**-=09:07, Ninja Academy=-**

"Team 7 will be considered of Satsuki Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha-" Iruka however wasn't able to finish

"WHAT?!" Satsuki roared, slamming her fists to the row in front of her, interrupting Iruka."There isn't any damn Uchiha left in this village except me, and what do you mean Namikaze, Yondaime didn't have any kids?!"

"*sight* This was classified secret for the boys safety but Hokage-sama allowed the information to become public, because there are not many things that can harm the boy..." the class became confused. Satsuki calmed down a bit and sat.

"Heh you sound like this guy is some strong bastard Sensei." Said and feral looking kunoichi with a snicker.

"Yes Kira, he is strong. Now let me explain some things about him and please don't interrupt" Said Iruka whose eyebrow was twitching dangerously. The whole class went silent, they wanted to hear about this 'Namikaze' more.

"I don't know about details but the boy was given his mothers last name for his safety, because as you all know Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze haves many enemies and most of them would want the boy dead just to harm the parents. You all probably know him and his sister. They were here the first year of the academy but after Naruto's sister, Megumi died he left." Iruka finished his explanation

"If his mothers last name was Uzumaki and fathers Namikaze, then why does he use the Uchiha name also?" asked Satsuki hopeful to have a living family member that isn't a traitor

"He haves sharingan, which means there is some Uchiha in his family tree, but im not sure from his mothers side or his fathers." Iruka explained

"Where is he now?" asked Satsuki

"He was supposed to be here by now. I thi-" Iruka started but wasn't able to finish as there was a spiraling vortex-like wormhole from where erupted a Mini-Yondaime with facemask covering the lover half of his face.

"Yo!" He waved at them with an eyesmile n_n making most of the girls squeal or/and blush, even the cold Satsuki was blushing! The he turned to Iruka and asked "Am i late?". Iruka got out of his shock and shook his head

"You must be Naruto. Please take a seat" Naruto nodded and went to sit at an empty seat next to Satsuki and Kira. Which made their fan boys angered, mainly Sora Senju, a loyal Satsuki fanboy.

"*Ahem*" Iruka fake-coughted turning everyones attention from Naruto to himself "as i was saying, team 7 will be consisting of Satsuki Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake

Team 8 will consist Kira Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi

Team 9 is still in circulation from last year

Team 10 will consist of Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi

Team 11 will consist of Sora Senju, Sakura Haruno and Torune Washi" Iruka finished

"WHAT?! You are giving me an useless excuse of a kunoichi and a samurai wannabe when you give that motherfucker of a Namikaze my Satsu-" He wasn't able to finish because he was punched so hard by Naruto that he destroyed several solid wall in his flight before landing on the Academy training ground with 4 broken ribs, broken arm, strangely twisted leg and lost half of his teeth.

The whole class went wide eyed at the once cheery blonde's inhuman strenght and speed.

"Don't dishonor my family" said Naruto with cold tone before turning back to the class and rubbing the back of his head with his usual eyesmile n_n "ummm... so now we wait for out Jonin sensei's right?" Iruka nodded dumbly and called medics to take care of the unconscious boy.

All of the males, including some females (Hinata, Satsuki and Kira) cheered for the blonde while the Senju's fangirls backed away, too scared to get on the bad side of the Namikaze.

"Nice punch! My name is Kira Inuzuka, nice to meet you." said the Inuzuka kunoichi, extending her right arm and with her left one scratching the back of her head, having a small blush on her face, her smile showing her sharp canines, and from her jacket a white furred dog showing its head. Naruto gladly shook her hand

"Nice to meet you too, Whats your friends name?" said Naruto pointing to the puppy on the inside of her jacket.

"She's Akami, she's my battle partner, right girl?" *Barf* *Barf* Akami agreed with her master.

"So..." Came the voice of Satsuki from behind Kira "We are teammates?" she asked rhetorically trying to hide a small blush

"Yep, im sure we'll get along" said Naruto with his usual eyesmile n_n , he extended his hand and she shook it gladly, still trying to supress the blush from rising on her cheeks.

**-=11:36, Ninja Academy=-**

Every jonin came and took of their genin team and left, the only team left was team 7's 2 members, Satsuki and Naruto.

"Naruto" Satsuki said hesistantly

"Hmmm?" Naruto... asked?

"Do you really have the sharingan?" she asked

"Well i have Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, but it doesn't turn to the normal tomoed sharingan" When he said that Satsuki looked at him like he grew a second head, but was a bit confused what meant 'Eternal'.

"Is it that easy to kill your best friend?" she asked with a cold tone

"When your 'best' friends kills your only sibling and tries to kill you, i would say yes it is... but it still hurts" He said with sadness in his voice. She knew that she screw up and tried to apologise.

"I..I'm sorry, i didn't knew. I still haven't even activated the sharingan..." she said looking ashamed

"You know... it's not the jutsu that makes the ninja strong, it's the will. Besides it wasn't your fault, come on, cheer up" He patted her back gently to cheer her up and succeed. She smiled warmly and nodded.

"If you want i can even activate your mangekyo without the need of killing your best friend" her eye's widened at this.

"What! But it should not be possible!?" she asked

'How do you think activated Itachis mangekyo?' he tought

"Simple, with my sharingan's genjutsu. It affect's all of the 5 senses and in other words it is powerfull enought that when you die in the genjutsu your brain shuts down killing the target. I think i can fool you enought to activate it." he said n_n.

She hugged him, tears started forming "I'll be forever grateful" she said. Naruto's blush was hidden under his mask. She then ended the hug and watched as her teammate's eyes morphed into EMS and soon the world around her became blank. Kunai's appeared on both of her hand's. In front of her formed her 2 best friends: Hinata and Kira.

Kira came in front of her and sat down.

"Hello Satsuki, I'm a chicken" said the Inuzuka heirress before standing, leaving an egg where she sat.

'WTF?! Did she just lay an egg?! What kind of genjutsu is this?!' she tought with Dafuq-is-this-shit expression on her face.

Then Hinata came. Hinata looked around for awhile then she pushed her middle and pointer finger inside her nose.

"Hey, Satsuki. Look, im a gold miner!" Hinata said grinning from ear to ear.

'This is one seriously fucked up genjutsu...how can a _gold miner _and a _chicken _help me activate the mangekyo?' she tought

Her body then started moving, she went next to Kira and sliced her throat open, then next to Hinata. She regained control of her movements again.

"Hey Satsuki, before you finish me, let me taste my resources." said the 'Gold Miner', Satsuki widened her eyes with disgust before dashing forward and slashing Hinata's throat open before she could 'taste her resources'.

Then she found herself sitting in the academy and turned her head toward's Naruto with a twitching eyebrow.

"How EXACTLY did you expect a 'chicken' and a 'gold miner' to be able to unlock my mangekyo?" she asked with even more dangerously twitching eyebrow then before. Naruto started rubbing the back of his head n_n.

"My imagination runs wild sometimes... well, atleast it worked!" He said while trying to calm her down.

"I-it w-worked?" Naruto nodded, before warping a small mirror from his pocket dimension so she can see her mangekyo.

She watched the mirror, her mangekyo was in the form of 3 ovals crossed over each other.

"B-but how? The genjutsu wasn't even realistic." she said still stunned a bit, because not everyday you activate mangekyo before even activating the sharingan.

"Well, it's enought your brain to think it was real" he said n_n.

"Thank you... Naruto" she said before hugging him tightly, making him blush. After a while they broke the hug.

"Satsuki, i suggest you to use your mangekyo as a last resort or when you know yo can't beat the enemy without it. Because unlike mine yours is not eternal which means you will go blind from overusing it! But don't worry too much, if it goes that far i will make copy of Itachi and transplant his eye's to you, which will gain you the eternal mangekyo." she nodded

"What do you mean't by 'i'll make copy of Itachi'?" she asked curiously

"With my Yin/Yang Release i can create object's and/or living being's, but i usually just copy the biologic things because it's being full of defects when i create them... you know, i can't know where every cell must be and such." he said shrugging his shoulders n_n and she nodded dumbly.

**-=2 hour's later=-**

The classroom's door opened and a masked man entered before sweatdropping -_-' .

His team was sleeping soundly on their seats, without a care in the world.

"Pain. This is the thing that waits me if i get on their bad side.*sight*. I just hope that he didn't activate her mangekyo." how wrong he was.

"*AHEM*" Kakashi fake-coughted loudly. They slowly woke up and looked at each other before shrugging their shoulder's, putting their heads down and going to the land of dreams without noticing their sensei.

"***AHEM***" he fake-coughted with all his might and they woke up. Satsuki noticed her sensei and greeted him like nothing happened at all. While Naruto woke up holding his head.

"Who Tha Fa-" started Naruto shouing but stopped when he noticed Kakashi "Yo, Kashi-sensei!" greeted our blonde with his usual eyesmile n_n.

"Yo, Naruto!" Kakashi responded with his own eyesmile n_n.

'They are like Bunshins!' thought Satsuki before shaking her head.

"Meet me at the roof." said their sensei before leaving with a Shunshin(body flicker)

Naruto put his hand on Satsuki's shoulder before she could head to the stairs. Before she could ask what he was doing, he pulled her in his Kamui before pulling himself too.

**-=Ninja Academy, Rooftop=-**

From a spiraling vortex exited a suprised Satsuki and after her came Naruto.

"That felt... weird" said Satsuki before sitting on the stairs, followed by her teammate. In front of them was Kakashi leaning on the railing reading an orange book before putting it in his kunai/shuriken holster.

"Oookay...there are alot of weird stuff in the life of a ninja. Anyway, lets start with the introductions. Tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams, Your first, raven." Kakashi said ah he pointed at Satsuki.

"My name is Satuki Uchiha, I like my friends Kira, Hinata and Naruto. I dislike Sora Senju, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. My hobbies are training and beating the shit out of those who piss me off. My dream...no...my goal is to kick the ass of certain someone." finished Satsuki. Naruto turned his head to her sweating a bit.

'Well... so she likes beating people? But more interesting is that she said 'kick' rather than 'kill' someone, atleast she's not obsessed with revenge.' tought Kakashi. Then turned to Naruto.

"It's your turn, blondie" said Kakashi.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha. I like...no... LOVE ramen and my new friends, Satsuki and Kira. I dislike...no... despise...no, wait...HATE the 3 minutes it takes to make the ramen, dislike sleeping, and hate waking up. My hobbies are training and getting revenge on certain inanimate object after waking up. My dream for the future...hmmm... to have a understanding wife, not too ugly, not too beautifull, which loves me. Have 2 children, 1 boy and 1 girl, live a happy live and teach everything i know to my children, and die before my wife." finished Naruto n_n. Satsuki was blushing when he said about his dream. Kakashi nodded.

'Well... atleast now he haves a dream' thought Kakashi with his usual eyesmile n_n.

"Tomorrow at 06:00, training ground 7, Eat breakfast because the training i have planned for you 2 is not for genins." said Kakashi making some kind of creepy evil face.

"Wait! Kashi-sensei, aren't we gonna have that actual genin test?" asked Naruto curiously. Satsuki was confused but waited to see what was her teammate talking about.

"No. Because even if you fail i will be forced pass your team. You know the council is still furious because Sora is not on Satsuki's team." said Kakashi. Satsuki understood what he meant by that, the council was always treated her like some kind of god, it made her sick. They wanted to force her on the CRA (Clan Revival Act), but decided not to, they seemed paranoid, like someone has hired a ninja to assassinate them.

"Good. It means it won't be neccecary to put them under my 'unyouthfull' genjutsu" said Naruto n_n, rubbing the back of his head.

"W-w-wait a m-minute. Do you m-mean that they didn't forced me into the CRA because of y-you?" asked Satsuki. Naruto nodded n_n. Kakashi dissapeared in a puff of smoke and leaves, leaving the 2 together.

Satsuki hugged Naruto as tightly as she can. After a while they broke the hug and Satsuki was blushing crimson red.

"I-i barely k-know you, yet y-you've done so much f-for me!" said Satsuki trying to hold back tears.

"Well, no one deserves fate like that. The council were bunch of disgusting assholes, and someone needed to make them know their places. And it happened that i was the one that made them " said Naruto scratching the back of his head n_n

The rest of the day passed greatly, Satsuki and Naruto quickly became best friend's. Naruto took her for dinner at Ichiraku's, his favorite place in the whole village. And the rest of the day passed by walking around the village.

* * *

**End of Chapter!**

**I hope you like it! ****Bye for now!**


	6. I am not that scary

**Yo guys!**

**Hello Again! I know it took too much time to update but Im not just going to copy everything that is in canon, most of the fanfics I read do this and its getting old…**

**In this story ALL of Kuremi's chakra is sealed in Naruto, not just half of it!**

**I'll try to keep the harem small (3, maybe 4 girls****. BUT IM NOT SURE!****).**

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OW NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**-=Somewhere=-**

4 figures were walking on a road, sun was shining and the birds were chirping. 2 of the figures were wearing facemasks,the blonde masked guy was eating something while the other one was reading an orange book, the third one was having hard time walking on a straight line, and the last one was the most normal out of the 4, she was wathching her blonde teammate eat something with questioning look.

"What are you eating?" asked Satsuki

"Hmmm...poison..." answered Naruto like it was nothing unusual.

"Yeah, sure. And im stuck up, revenge seeking moron..." she said with annoyed tone

"He's not lying" said Kakashi looking up from his porn.

"Isn't eating poison... uhmm...dangerous?" she said with raised eyebrow.

"Well, as you know some poisons are considered medicines in small portions. Uzumakis are known for their longevity, huge chakra reserves and high metabolism. Me being Uzumaki makes the chances of side effects like...dying, close to zero." said Naruto with his usual eyesmile while scratching his head, Satsuki nodded her head, in understanding. '...And being jinchuuriki of the strongest bijuu helps too...' he tought.

**'Aren't i special?'**he mentally nodded his head at this.

'i will need to test my theory in this trip...hmmm, i wonder if there will be any bandits or missing nin on the way?' tought Naruto.

**'Can't wait to get me out of the seal, huh?'**asked Kuremi

'I think you would like being out, after all you have been held prisoner in that stinky sewer for almost 13 years now' he said, his tenant nodded her head at this statement. They continued to walk for half an hour before…

**'It seems you will be able to test your theory...'**stated Kuremi. Then he shook his head out of his dazed state, put the poison pills in his pocket, pulled his facemask up and grinned maniacally under his mask when he saw 2 puddles on the middle of the road.

'Lets go Demon hunting!' he tought with glee

He activated his mangekyo and dashed forward to the two puddles. He formed spinning ball of chakra in his palm and pushed it against the middle of the puddles.

**"RASENGAN" **yelled our blonde as a small explosion threw the 2 nuke nins from their hiding spot.

He wathced as the two ninjas try to stand up from their spots.

"Damn… What is this kid?" asked Gozu his brother panting slightly.

"Yeah, his speed is impressive. And what was that jutsu?" said Meizu

"Are you done talking yet?" asked an irritated Naruto. They stared at Naruto, before rushing at him.

**"KOTOAMATSUKAMI!"** said Naruto calmly, the Demon brothers stopped at their tracks and stood there like emotionless drones.

"You will tell me what was your goal." said Naruto with commanding tone.

"We were ordered to eliminate Tazuna, The bridge builder" they both answered in unison in emotionless tone.

"Who were you ordered by?" Kakashi asked, coming next to them calmly while Satsuki was enjoying the fact that the mission won't be boring. And Tazuna '_The Super Drunk Brindge Builder'_ was sweating bullets and trembling

"Midori Momochi." said the Demon brothers. Kakashi turned his head towards Tazuna with 'Explain-what-the-f*ck-is-going-on' expression on his face, only to find that his client has already fainted. They all sweatdropped at this, even the Demon brothers who were still stuck in Naruto's genjutsu.

"He saved us from the D-ranks, so i say we continue." said a hopefull Satsuki.

"Yaa, i say we continue too... i will meet you at Tazuna's house after about 1 or 3 hour's time." said Naruto, before using Kamui to go somewhere, taking the Demon brother's with himself too.

"DAMN! He left us to not carry the client!" shouted an annoyed Satsuki.

"That and he is planning something. From now on we should be more careful if Midori is involved, but more importantly why would she want the bridge builders death?" said Kakashi scratching his chin "...By the way, im not carrying Tazuna back." said Kakashi with his usual eyesmile

"grr... and why not you?" growled Satsuki

"Because you need phisical training more than me." said Kakashi. Satsuki scowled, and without any more complaining grabbed harsly Tazuna by the collar and started dragging him. Kakashi sweatdropped at this.

'Hmmm...Naruto would be able to teleport us with his Kamui directly to Wave country...' thought Kakashi while inwardly crying.

* * *

**-=Somewhere in the forest=-**

A spiraling wormhole appeared and from it came the not so famous Demon Brothers, Meizu and Gozu. After them came Naruto.

"Let's test the theory" said Naruto with sadistic grin under his face mask. He the pulled out a kunai from his kunai holster.

"Who shall i choose for this little test?" the Demon brother were sweating hard. Naruto was having great time torturing them mentally, but became bored.

'Damn, this kid have's aura of death coming off him from waves. It's not even Killing Intent! ' were the thoughts of both brothers.

Naruto made several steps next to Meizu and stopped in front of him, chuckled darkly and threw the kunai that was in his palm at Gozus head, it struck in his stull and he dropped on the ground dead.

"Meizu...you are my _test subject._" he said the last two words as a whisper and started chuckling darkly at how pale Meizu became.

"Lay on the ground, close your eyes and don't move" ordered Naruto. Meizu did as he was told.

Naruto sat indian pose at his left side and put his right arm on Meizu's chest and extended his left arm to the opposite side. He closed his eyes and soon both of his palms started glowing white. The white chakra covered Meizu's body, on the opposite side where was Naruto's left arm startet to form a body. After 5 minutes the body was formed, it was the extact copy of Meizu's body. Naruto stabbed Meizu's real body, killing him instantly. Naruto then unsealed a bottle with ink, broke the bottle over Meizu's 'new body' and closed his eyes, holding the Ram seal. Seconds later the ink started moving, creating complex seals under the soulles body. Naruto stood up and started forming handseals at high speed, then clapped his hands.

**"Kuchiyose: Juubun Edo Tensei"(Summoning: Perfect Impure World Ressurection) **shouted Naruto. The seals under Meizu's body started to glow and a few seconds later dissapeared. Meizu started to stir.

"I just had one hell of a nightm...are" the 'Demon' brother became sickly pale when he realized what was going on.

"You didn't think that i will let you that easily did ya? I still haven't started with the physical torture yet." said Naruto with sadistic grin, almost demonic. Not that you can tell, because it was hidden behind the mask but with the crazy glint in his eyes it was not hard to guess.

Meizu backed away in fear, pulled out a kunai and slit his own trhoat. Naruto sweatdropped at this.

'Im not that scary...and the mental 'torture' was just a small talk and chuckling. They should be called 'The Chicken Brothers' rather than 'Demon Brothers'...' thought Naruto, disapprovingly shaking his head.

**'Congrats! Even when people see ME they try to run, knowing that they will die, not just commit suicide in vain attempt to escape! Im proud of you!'**he shook his head with predatory grin and took 2 hair strands from a jar that he unsealed from a scroll, 1 red and 1 yellow. ( Guess whose they are from and i'll give U virtual cookie :D )

Kuremi started giggling happily. At least Naruto thought it was, he just hoped it was not too happily. It was making him nervous.

Naruto sat down, clenched his fist around the hair strands and ponted his other arm to the other side. Soon his both arms started to glow white and a body started to form but this time the proccess was slower.

**-=1 Hour Later, The Same Place=-**

"Whew...That was tiring..." said Naruto as he was sweating hard. He watched Kuremi's soon-to-be-body with approving look. Said body had slightly spiky waist lenght red hair and C-cup breasts, she wore (Kushina's dress from her genin days...i don't know how to describe it, sry.), on each of her cheeks were 3 whisker like marks, and on her neck was what looked loke fox eye tattoo.

**"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"** shouted Naruto as 2 clones of him popped into existence.

"You know what to do." said Naruto as he laid on the ground. The clones nodded and unsealed jars with ink. The first clone was drawing some kind of seal on the Originals neck, while the other one opened the jar and dropped the ink on the ground, he formed Ram seal and the ink started creating complex seal under Naruto(Yes, he is using Suiton manipulation to create the seals). Soon both clones were done and got a few feet back from the original before dashing throught handseals at the same time, after that they clapped their hands.

**"JuinJutsu: Kitsune Seikou: Kassei !"(JuinJutsu: Fox Mark: Active)**

The seals on the ground started glowing blue, then turned red and finally turned yellow. They started siphoning themselves to the seal on the originals neck. As this was happening Naruto was gritting his teeth from pain.

Several minutes later everything was done, Naruto dispelled his clones and stood up stretching himself.

"That hurts like hell…" muttered Naruto

**'How will you do it?' **asked his best friend and tenant.

" I was first going to seal you inside your new body but it already has fully developed chakra coils, doing it would kill the body, injure me and you would need several years to reform. So I will only seal your Yin chakra (Soul) inside. You would need several years to get to your full power… if I wasn't around. But with me here you would be at your full for about a 2 moths minimum, after all your body would need to adapt to the youki." He felt his tenant nodding her head

**'How can you separate my Yin chakra from my Yang chakra? From what I know you don't know sealing techniques like that.' **She said

"Simple. I'll use the Shiki Fuujin" he smirked

**'HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! I would rather rot in here than lost my only friend!' **yelled Kuremi

"I'll offer him 100 other human souls…" he said

**"Do you really think that Shinigami will accept that? Have you even seen, heard or read that it was possible?!" **Kuremi asked him frantically.

"Well, have anyone even tried to make that offer before me?"

….

….

Silence…

'Don't worry about me. I can assure you that nothing bad will happen" he said trying to calm her down.

**'How can you be so sure?' **asked Kuremi in low voice.

Naruto summoned Hundreds of clones, all of them henged themselves as Ninjas from all over the elemental nations. On both of his side's were 2 extremely hot kunoichis, one from Iwa and one from Kiri.

"Because… I am Konoha's Fox charmer, The almighty Naruto-sama!" said Naruto doing some kind of awkward dance. Kunoichis on his both sides kissed his on the cheeks while the shinobi's on the front bowed saying 'Naruto-Sama'. He soon dispelled them and puffed his chest with pride for his newly developed introduction dance.

**'I hope your right…' **said Kuremi

Naruto started doing hadnseals at alarming rate. After awhile he was done.

**"Shiki Fuujin!" **he shouted. The temperature dropped slightly, there was feeling of pure death and semi-transparent humanoid form appeared out of nowhere. Said humanoid figure had pale skin, sharp teeth and waist length spiky white hair. All in all, everything about the ghostly figure screamed death. This was the Shinigami. Said god started looking around for his summoner, soon he found what he was looking for. Shinigami's eyes widened slightly, before scowling.

**"WHAT DID YOU SUMMONED ME FOR?" **asked the Death god.

"I'll offer you 100 human souls if you bind Kuremi's Yin chakra to this body and fuse her Yang with the seal on my neck." said Naruto pointing to the redhead lying on the grass. Shinigami visibly narrowed his eyes on Naruto.

**'His presence feels like… me. But deep inside he is warm as thousand suns… very, _very _deep actually. I can see why you are _It _Naruto.' **Were the thoughts of Shinigami.

**"I ACCEPT YOUR OFFER." **Said Shinigami.

Naruto and Kuremi didn't have any time to show their surprise at how easily the GOD accepted their offer as Kuremis Yin chakra was already being separated from her Yang was holding his neck in the greatest pain he have felt in his life. The seal on his neck was glowing bright yellow and the one on his stomach started glowing red. There was beam like energy shooting from his stomach into the red head laying on the ground. After everything was done Naruto was still in pain, but he felt like he was _indestructible, _like when he gained the EMS(Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan- from now on im gonna call it EMS). Kuremi started to stir.

"It worked? I thought we were gonna die." Panted Kuremi in her new body, she felt like she was going to feint any moment.

"Yatta! It worked!" shouted Naruto happily.

**"OF COURSE IT WORKED. HOWEVER I WOULD SUGGEST KUREMI-SAN TO RETURN TO THE SEAL, AND CATCH SOME SLEEP TO RETURN SOME OF HER POWERS, SHE IS MORTAL NOW." **Said the God of Death.

"How is she mortar? I thought biijus were immortal." asked Naruto

**"IT IS TRUE, BIJUUS ARE IMMORTAL, BUT SHE WON'T BE ABLE TO REFORM IF SHE ATLEAST DOESN'T HAVE 7-8 TAILS WORTH OF YOUKI. YOU ON THE OTHER HAND HAVE ALL 9. FROM THIS DAY YOU BOTH WILL BE KYUUBI!" **explained Shinigami. When he said the last part Naruto gained 'Dafuq-is-this-shit' expression on his face. The Death God's eye twitched, he usually was a man…erm…god of few words and was trying to explain to a _mortal _of all things and yet the mortal was too stupid to understand.

**"IN OTHER WORDS. KUREMI IS SHODAIME KYUUBI AND YOU ARE NIDAIME KYUUBI. _DO-YOU-UNDERSTAND-THE-WORDS-THAT-ARE-COMING-OUT-OF -MY-MOUTH__?_ " **asked Shinigami slooowly so the blonde could understand him.

"oh" was Naruto's smart reply.

"So how do I give you the souls?" asked the blonde.

**"COLLECT THEM WITH THIS" **said Shinigami as he gave him a sword which he pulled from the insides of his robes. The sword had red handle which was on sections and its blade was emitting spiritual energy, it was just head shorter than Naruto himself.

Naruto took the sword and examined it for a bit, before turning to the Shinigami.

**"AFTER YOU HAVE THE REQUIRED SOULS THE SWORDS HANDLE WILL GLOW GREEN, AT THIS TIME YOU WILL SUMMON ME TO GIVE ME YOUR PAYMENT." **He explained. Naruto nodded slightly and watched as the Death god vanished into nothingness.

"I feel like shit.." panted Kuremi.

"Hmm, old man Shinigami said you should return to the seal to recharge " said Naruto. Kuremi was too tired to scold him for disrespecting gods and merely siphoned herself back into the seal on the blond jinchuuriki's stomach. Naruto could have sworn that he heard her say something about rape.

* * *

**-=Tazuna's House=-**

"so, Kakashi-san where is your other student my tou-san talk's about?" asked a woman in her mid thirties, but she looked not a day older than 20. She had straight black hair which reached her waist, two strands of her hair was framing her face and she had the warm aura of a mother surrounding her. Her name was Tsunami, the daughter of their client Tazuna.

"well i think he is playing with his new 'friends'" said Kakashi awkwardly scratching his head in embarassment while lying on a coach from chakra exhaustion. Tazuna was thinking that the kid was psychopath, Satsuki was about to ask something but Tsunami beat her to it.

"Kakashi-san what do you mean by 'playing' with his new 'friends'? " Asked Tsunami out of curiosity

"By friends i mean the ones who first attacked us, the 'Demon Brothers'. And by playing i mean torturing them or using them as a target, practicing new jutsu's" answered Kakashi honestly. They all gasped.

"But Kakashi-sensei! Why would he do something like that?" asked/shouted Satsuki.

"It's a long story…" answered Kakashi.

"You are all going to die! Gato is invicible, no one can beat him! Go away if you want to live!" they turned to the source of disturbance and saw a child with a hat, a scowl plastered on his face.

"There is nothing impossibble and no one is invicible, after our mission is done Gato will be taken down" stated calmly Kakashi.

"You know nothing! You lived good lives in the warmth of your village, while we have lost evererything to Gato! I lost my dad Kaiza to him! You ninjas know nothing of what we are suffering!" shouted Inari.

"Inari" whispered Tsunami with a lowered head.

"At the age of 11" started Satsuki "My older brother murdered my _whole _clan in one night. That night he put me in the worst genjutsu i've ever seen, in it i was _forced _to watch as he killed every one in front of my eyes for 3 days straight. I asked him why he did it, his answer was 'to test my strenght', i asked him why he didn't kill me he said that i was not worth his time. That night changed me. Before that night i was ignorant, arrogant and naive. After that night i thought about the whole conversation, there were infants, retired shinobis and much weaker ones than me. Yet i wasn't the one worth killing? I now try to become as strong as i can to one day ask about his true reasons about the whole thing." said Satsuki glaring at the little boy. Tazuna's family gasped.

"When I became genin Minato-sensei gave us a bell test. The test was all about teamwork. I was the prodigy of Konoha back then and thought that I could handle it by myself, but I was wrong. The only reasons we passed was because of Rin, she figured it out. After that test my sensei, Naruto's father, The Yondaime Hokage told us 'Those who abandon their mission are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash'. At the time I didn't realize how important it was. I realized it after I lost a closest think I had to a friend and brother, Obito Uchiha. He was not like most of the Uchiha, he was a loser. But what made him scary was his determination, the will to never give up. He died by sacrificing himself to safe me and Rin. He gave me his sharingan and the mission to protect Rin, his crush. I promised him I would… but I was too weak. I wasn't able to keep my promise and Rin died. Years later Minato-sensei sacrificed himself to stop the Kyuubi from destroying Konoha, and once again the _great _Kakashi Hatake failed." Tazunas family gasped again.

"Wait… that blonde sadistic kid was the Yondaime Hokages child?" asked Tazuna

"I bet he lives a live that would put the daymio to shame" said Inari. Kakashi shook his head.

"No… his live was the worst one, actually" answered Kakashi. They shot him disbelieving looks.

"12 years ago the Kyuubi attacked the Leaf village and the Yondaime stopped it, by sealing it in an infant. The infant was his own son, Naruto. He died in hopes that the village will see his son like a hero. However, that was not the case. The villagers started seeing him as the Kyuubi itself, and started hating him simply for existing. Being overcharged at stores and openly glared by everyone. He did not have any friends aside from his sister. They gained their at the age of 7, but it was not for long. Apparently their friends tried killing them, both Naruto and his sister, Megumi. They succeed in killing Megumi and then Naruto killed them both. He blames Konoha for what happened to his sister. He started training with the best that Konoha had to offer. But he grew… cold, sadistic and sometimes mad." Explained Kakashi.

"But he looks fine to me" said Satsuki

"Most of the times, yes. But when you piss him off bad thing tend to happen" explained Kakashi with a shudder.

"What kind of bad things?" asked Tsunami almost afraid from what would be the answer. Meanwhile Inari was shocked, how could their lives be _that _bad?

"Well once when we were out of the village, we found a bandit camp. We found that they were slave traders Naruto got angry and Massacred _almost _everyone" said Kakashi.

"What do you mean 'almost'?" asked Tazuna.

"The leader of the bandits got to live a little you see, Naruto tortured the poor guy, in the end he was begging to be killed, but Naruto didn't kill him. He healed him fully, implanted a seal that would destroy his heart muscles in a week at most, put him under Sharingan genjutsu and dropped him on the local gay bars" finished Kakashi. Everyone shuddered.

"What is 'gay bar'?" asked Inari.

"You will understand when you grow up" answered Kakashi. Meanwhile Tsunami was glaring at the guy.

.Knock

"I will open it" said Tsunami and going to open the door. When she opened the door she saw the leaf headband around his neck and told him to come in.

"Where were you Naruto?" asked Satsuki.

"I was playing with my 'friends', but i think they got lost on the road of life. Heh-hehee" answered Naruto. Inari ran up to his room as his pants retained brown color and there was some awfull smell coming from it. Tsunami and Satsuki backed away. Tazuna feinted. And Kakashi sweatdropped.

"I think you broke them" said Kakashi

"Nah, they are perfectly fine. So what happened when i was gone?" asked Naruto.

And so on Kakashi explained everything while he was talked about random interesting things as they ate. After everyone finished their meals they wen't up to their rooms to sleep... everyone except Naruto. Before it was har for him to sleep but now... it was near impossible, he just had too much energy for such thing so he stayed to guard the house.

* * *

**END CHAPTER!**


End file.
